


Fluff it up

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 8 - Prostitution/Sex work





	Fluff it up

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffers may not exist anymore, but I couldn't resist.   
> Not beta read. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

Chanyeol still isn’t sure how he went from a film student looking for an internship behind a camera to actually being in front of it, shooting porn. He just applied to million places and when they call him and explained the nature of the movies being made in S&M studios, he thought it was better than nothing. They were even willing to pay him. 

He went from making coffee and distributing scripts to actors to camera tests to movie extra to a proper actor so fast, he didn’t know what hit him. But it paid the school bills for his impractical major, and somehow he stuck with it even after passing his last exam. 

Chanyeol never does anything halfheartedly, so as usual, eventually he applied himself, aiming to be good at his job, if not the best. And good he got, some would even claim one of the best, good enough to have his own “changing room” anyway, a private space closest to the showers and a pick of a fluffer present for his scenes. 

All in all, Kyungsoo was the best part about his job on most days. With the best mouth. He was so cute, with his big eyes, and small frame, and stare that was intimidating until you learned he just had a terrible sight. But then Chanyeol would look at Kyungsoo’s mouth, lips plush and thick, and often pulled into a bit of a smirk, especially if he caught Chanyeol staring, and really half of his job with Chanyeol was done. And Chanyeol never could get enough of him. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol breathes out in warning now, and Kyungsoo looks up at him from between his legs, lips tight around Chanyeol’s cock. He blinks like he doesn’t know how the thing he’s just done with his tongue drives Chanyeol crazy.

When Chanyeol pushes at Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Kyungsoo pulls away and assesses Chanyeol’s cock, tilting his head a bit. 

“Your masterpiece,” Chanyeol says, and then Kyungsoo’s rolling his big eyes and smacking Chanyeol over his head. 

“Idiot,” he says. 

Hey,” comes Jongdae’s voice from next to camera. “You just got him nice and ready, don’t ruin all the hard work Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo only shakes his head. “I think Chanyeol likes it rough,” he says, and Jongdae laughs his whiny, high pitched laugh. 

 

Chanyeol is already missing Kyungsoo’s mouth around him, trying to keep the image for as long as he can. Kyungsoo stands up slowly, his palms pressed into Chanyeol’s thighs for support and they slide up a bit further as he finally straightens. 

“Stay to watch?” Chanyeol asks, but Kyungsoo just scrunches his nose in distaste. 

“Not really my thing,” he says. “I’ll be around if you need it, though.” 

“Not a fan of big breasts, huh?” Jongdae snickers as Kyungsoo passes by him. He gets a flick of fingers into his forehead for the trouble, director or not. 

 

The shoot doesn’t go as fast as it could, and when it’s over, Chanyeol is tired and ready for the shower. The water over his body helps and he feels a bit more alive as he comes back into his makeshift dressing room, padding around in his bathrobe and looking for his civil clothes. He almost jumps out of his skin when he turns around and spots Kyungsoo by the vanity mirror. Kyungsoo only smirks a litte. 

“Done for the day?” he asks, and Chanyeol nods. He falls back into the small couch, a hand to his heart. 

“You startled me,” he says, pouting. Kyungsoo just watches him, silently, and Chanyeol preens under the sight and opens his legs a little, letting the bathrobe slide down his thighs. 

“Let me fuck you,” Kyungsoo says, straight to the point and matter of fact. Like Chanyeol imagines hims saying “I want 300 grams of ham, sliced thing.” He doesn’t need to do more, anyway. Not with Chanyeol. 

“Might not get it up, though,” he replies, and he’s moving already, letting his legs fall over the side rest then flipping around, ass in the air, legs finding purchase on the floor and face in the couch seat. 

“We’ll see about that,” Kyungsoo says, and he’s behind Chanyeol in seconds, grabbing his bathrobe by the collar and pulling it back and off Chanyeol completely. “Look at you,” he adds, voice low and dark, and he runs one hand down Chanyeol’s spine. 

“Hey Chanyeol, do you want to grab …” Chanyeol hears Jongdae’s voice from the other side of the dressing room. He halts for just a second then chuckles, “... a beer. I was gonna ask. But never mind, you carry on. Kyungsoo,” he finishes, voice light, and Chanyeol figures he waved. Chanyeol hasn’t looked because Kyungsoo didn’t stop for even a second and there is one of his fingers, slick with lube and cold, already pushing into Chanyeol. Chanyeol sighs, forces his muscles relax as much as he can and just breathes the moldy couch in. 

“Really, look at you,” Kyungsoo only repeats, and he must be pretty content with what he sees because Chanyeol can feel his plush lips on his spine. 

 

Chanyeol really shouldn’t have doubted Kyungsoo’s ability to get him off again. He really, really should have kept quiet, and maybe he’d get just what he wanted, Kyungsoo’s nice cock, fucking him hard into the couch, without much preamble. Instead it feels like Chanyeol’s been bent over the couch, ass up, for a small eternity, and all the sounds around them have subsided. The studio must be empty now, and Kyungsoo has four fingers deep inside Chanyeol, twisting and turning and pressing right into his prostate. Chanyeol’s moaning more wildly than in most of his films. His cock is throbbing and swollen, pressed into the couch. 

“Please, please,” he’s murmuring when Kyungsoo’s hand stops a for a little bit, and he’s barely breathing. 

“Hmmm,” Kyungsoo hums, and runs his other hand down between Chanyeol’s spread legs, over his balls, fingers circling the base of Chanyeol’s cock. “You want to come?” he asks, and Chanyeol just groans. Kyungsoo only presses his fingers back into Chanyeol. “Tell me,” he says.

Chanyeol nods first but then uses his voice. “Yes, I’m ready, please, fuck me,” 

“Not what I asked,” Kyungsoo laughs, “but since you said please. Multiple times,” he says, smug, and withdraws his hands from Chanyeol’s body completely. 

Chanyeol hears a condom wrap being open and he sighs in relief. In the next moment, Kyungsoo’s back, one hand pulling Chanyeol’s ass cheek away, the other probably on his cock, guiding it across Chanyeol’s ass crack. Chanyeol thinks he hears himself whine, but he really doesn’t care. 

Kyungsoo finally pushes in, easily with how long he’s fingered Chanyeol’s ass, and Chanyeol feels tendrils of pleasure wrap around all of his limbs more tightly. Kyungsoo seems to be over with the teasing though, because he wraps his fingers around Chanyeol’s hips, and starts thrusting forward, hard and fast right away. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol hisses, trying and failing to move to meet Kyungsoo’s hips, his entire body aching from all day of filming, and from being in this position for so long. He wishes he could see Kyungsoo, see his lips part on his first moan of the night. 

This is exactly what Chanyeol needs though, and he gets lost in the feeling of their bodies moving against each other. He thinks it might be just what Kyungsoo needs too, when Kyungsoo covers his back with his chest and muffles his moans into Chanyeol’s shoulder. He goes to suck a bruise in there, but stops before it really forms, an Chanyeol lets out a disappointed whine. 

“You baby,” Kyungsoo huffs, giving an extra hard thrust and then he grabs a handful of Chanyeol’s hair. He straightens back up and pulls so that Chanyeol’s head snaps back. Chanyeol comes, just like that, with a deep moan and pleasure exploding in his stomach and spreading through him. 

Kyungsoo’s not much behind, the press of his hips almost punishing now, and Chanyeol gulps in air and tires to find his voice. 

“Come on my ass,” he gets out, at last, just in time, and Kyungsoo groans, He pulls out, and Chanyeol can feel him shiver where Kyungsoo’s thighs are between Chanyeol’s. Then there’s the sound of condom coming off and the wetness on Chanyeol’s back and only their heavy breathing in the air. Kyungsoo lets go of Chanyeol’s hair, and Chanyeol goes boneless, still bent over the couch. 

“Pornstars and your show off kinks,” Kyungsoo says, but he seems to be grinning through it. 

Chanyeol flips around again, uncaring about more of the mess he’s making. The couch is ruined anyway, probably even beyond the possibility of cleaning, at last. 

“Hey Kyungsoo,” he says, kicking his leg up a little to get Kyungsoo to look at him from between his thighs. 

“How many porn stars have you fucked, exactly?” 

Kyungsoo just huffs, and steps to the side, looking for something. He’s close enough still that Chanyeol can grab for his hand so he does, and Kyungsoo looks at him. 

“Tell me,” he says, and Kyungsoo grabs at the box of tissues he was probably looking for and starts cleaning the mess on Chanyeol’s stomach. 

“Just one,” he mumbles, at last, and Chanyeol smiles at him widely. Kyungsoo catches it and balls the used tissue in his hand, throws it at Chanyeol’s head. “Idiot.” 

“Love you too,” Chanyeol sing-songs and kicks his legs up again. 

“Let’s go home, already,” Kyungsoo sighs and picks up his hoodie off the floor. 

Kyungsoo is really the best thing about Chanyeol’s job, but about Chanyeol’s free time too, now, even more so since Chanyeol finally got him to move in. Even if Kyungsoo still insists on keeping them a secret, claiming it’s no one’s business if they see each other in their off time too. Chanyeol doesn’t know who Kyungsoo is fooling though, with the way he’s started to stake his claim. Jongdae’s caught them fucking one too many times to pretend he’s clueless for much longer. 

“I’m hungry,” Chanyeol groans when he finally moves. Kyungsoo only watches him look for his clothes, already dressed. 

“I’m too tired to cook,” he says, and Chanyeol pouts. “Fine, but you are only getting fried rice. That look doesn’t work on me.” 

Chanyeol smiles again, finally pulling his t-shirt over his head, and he leans down to kiss Kyungsoo squarely on his pretty, pretty lips. 

“You keep saying that to yourself, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
